A vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL) is a type of semiconductor laser diode, VCSELs can be a front/top emitting device or a back/bottom emitting device. For back emitting devices, the VCSEL includes a thick p-type distributed Bragg reflector (p-DBR) that includes greater than 30 alternating metal layers.